Truth
by guesser-tlfc
Summary: Rhea's fear has led her to her Truths. Will she fight for her freedom, or remain a pawn of the war?
1. Meet Rhea

Fear of Truth  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any part of the Matrix. It all belongs to the Wachowski Brothers, and Warner Bros. I'm just taking their world for a spin.  
  
I remember being freed. I remember that first breath I took without that goddamned tube down my throat. I remember breathing in that damp, dusty air. I remember the feeling of the pod surrounding my body. Later, when I learned of the contents of the pod, I threw up.repeatedly. But most importantly, I remember being petrified. Never had I felt such a fear. I was so afraid, that it was very possible that my first breath would very shortly have been followed by my last. I don't know how I didn't die of fright when I got flushed. I think the only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I blacked out.  
  
I woke up on the table, my whole body numb. I thought I was paralyzed. I wanted to scream, but all that came out of my mouth was a weak squeak. There was a bright light in my eyes. People were hovering over me. They were people I didn't know! I wanted to go back! I wanted to go home! My heart was pounding in time to a beeping on one of the monitors. "Calm down," said a voice. I looked up and saw Morpheus. I wanted to kill him!! Why hadn't he told me this would happen to me? I chose not to recall that he had warned me. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that I wanted out. I told him as much.  
  
"I told you, Rhea," he said calmly. " You cannot go back. Your have made your choice. This cannot be undone. Rest. The fear will pass once you have answers. Those will come when you are ready. Rest just a little while longer." I didn't know what to do, so I obeyed him. I closed my aching eyes, and slept. I could at least dream of home.  
  
The next time I awoke, my eyes felt better, and I could look around. I was still on the table. I looked at my body. There were pins all over me! What were they doing?? A small man was tending to me. He was slowly removing the pins. I watched. The feeling was slowly returning to parts of my body. I took my first easy breath in this place when I realized that I could move. The fear would soon return though.  
  
They moved me. With the help of the small man, I shuffled though corridors. The very sight of them was horrifying. They looked cold, menacing.dead. Finally, we stopped at a door. Depositing me in the room, the man left me alone.  
  
The first thing I did was look for a mirror. When I found one, I thought I might throw up. I was horrifying! I was disgusting! But I was still myself. That was my face looking back at me. My head spun, and I quickly sat down, putting my head between my knees.  
  
That image in the mirror had made me realize a truth that I was far from ready to face. My life was over.  
  
The next months were a blur of simulations, training, revelations and explanations. I rejected the truth for a long time. I refused to believe it. It was just too horrifying. I've never thrown up so much in such a short amount of time. With time, as I finally accepted the truth, the terror subsided, and turned into a dull fear. It was always there in the back of my mind. Always ready to strike. Waiting to overcome me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
Well, that was chapter one of my first fic. Love it? Hate it? Review.  
  
If people don't hate my work too much, I'll post another chapter. 


	2. Truths

I don't have the patience to wait for reviews, so early on in the story, so I'm posting the second chapter. Enjoy, and please remember, that this is my fist shot at a Matrix fic. :)  
  
For disclaimer, see first chapter.  
  
As my training progressed, I learned to hide my still present fear, to control it. I stopped screaming every time the spike was pushed into the back of my head. Now, it was only my mind that screamed. I grew accustomed to the things around me. I got used to the Truth. Two Truths, actually. One, was the Truth I had been so forcefully taught through those simulations. The other was the Truth that I cad realized that first night in my room. My life was over.  
  
Morpheus called my being unplugged 'being freed'. I called it my living death. We lived in a dead world. The ships were cold, the earth was bare, and only in the core of this dead Earth was there a flicker of life. People lived in the ground, machines keeping them alive. Everyone loved Zion. They fought for it. They called it the last human refuge. I saw as just another prison. Only this one, was a prison of both the mind and the body. Zion gave people hope. With hope they fought and died. Hope is the worst weapon, because hope blinds. I didn't share their hope of freedom. I was too afraid, and so hope did not blind me. My eyes were kept open, which led to my third Truth. The human race would lose the war. It was obvious.  
  
We did not fight the machines. We hid from them. When we saw a sentinel, we waited in silence, praying for it to pass. When we met an agent, we ran. The people of Zion called unplugging liberating minds. I saw it as creating soldiers. Everyone we unplugged was expected in one way or another to join the war against the machines. It never occurred to them, that some might not want to fight. I guess that's because that as far as I could see, I was the only one who didn't. Maybe it was my fear that drove me, but I still had a mind, and that mind could not comprehend how it come to pass, that the definitions of liberation and war had become fused together.  
  
I didn't know what was so bad with the Matrix. Morpheus told me that it was a prison. He told me that in the Matrix we were being controlled, while here we were free. I didn't see that. As far as I could tell, here we were being controlled just as much as we had been in the System. Here, we were expected to fight, to follow orders, even if we did not agree with them. We had no control over our actions because there was always someone higher up telling us what our next action would be. It puzzled me, but I did not complain. I could see that nobody shared my views on Zion, so I did not share them. I still wanted to go back, but just as Morpheus had said, I could not. I had made my choice when I'd taken that pill, and it was something that would never be undone. I understood why. It was not that the machines would not take my body, put me back in the System. It was that Zion would not give back a soldier it had created. It needed fighters, willing or not. And so, I realized that in my own way, I too had become a slave of Zion. It was not hope that kept me there. It was fear. Fear of Zion, and what it would do to me, if I attempted to desert it.  
  
Like a puppet I obeyed orders. I learned. In the training systems, I was told to 'free my mind'. I found it ironic, that a person, whose mind was so hopelessly enslaved by hope, was telling me to free mine. I didn't see making the jump as bending the rules. I saw it as taking control.  
  
Inside the Matrix, I was home. Yes, I knew that it too was a prison, but at least when I had belonged to this prison, it had never made me fight. I hated to fight. I was scared of what would happen should I ever lose. I was no afraid of death, since in my mind I had already experienced it. I was however afraid of pain. That is why, every time that the spike drove into my skull, my mind screamed. I knew that the spike was bringing me home, but I still feared the pain of the journey.  
  
When we went into the Matrix, I knew that Zion expected me to fight, so I did. Me fear of Zion outweighed my fear of pain. When I fought I was as quick and deadly as I could be. I tried to get it over with as quickly as possible. It wasn't that difficult. I had learned to 'bend the rules', as Morpheus put it, very quickly and very well. After all, these were the rules of my home. I understood them, and so it was easy to control them, to bend them to my will. I became one of Zion's prized fighters. The commanders of the Resistance saw my quick fighting, as loyalty. They did not see the ever-present fear. Good fighters, to them meant good soldiers, and if like me those soldiers had good minds, they made good leaders. And so it was that as the years passed, I climbed the ranks of the prison that was Zion. And all around me, the people remained oblivious of my fear, of my anger towards Zion. All that mattered to them was that I fought for their cause.  
  
___________________ Reviews are very welcome, and very much appreciated. 


	3. I'll bring you home

Well, third chapter. Hope you like it. If people don't hate me too much, I'll continue.  
  
For disclaimer, see first chapter. . . . . . .  
  
Years passed. With the passage of time, I became a faster, more accurate killer. Zion said I was helping the war. They said that the people I killed in the Matrix hadn't been alive to begin with. I disagreed. I had been one of those people, and I had most certainly been alive. I still longed to be one of them. I disgusted myself. I was an assassin. I killed on command. I killed the innocent, the young, and the weak, and Zion rewarded me for it. Why did I do it? Because I was afraid. I was still too afraid to do something. And so I killed to keep my fear at bay. I hated myself. I wanted to kill myself. To free myself of this living death, but I was too afraid of the pain. I was pathetic.  
  
I thought of sabotaging the Resistance, but still I was too afraid. What could I, one person do anyway? Nothing, really. I used that to justify my cowardice.  
  
I stayed on board Morpheus' ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. At one point, I remember catching myself thinking of the Neb as home. That almost made as violently ill as I had been during my training. I refused to accept this cold, dead, unfeeling piece of scrap metal as my home. The Matrix was my home. Sometimes I had to remind myself of that. Then, I had to remind myself nearly every day. I was getting too used to the world around me. I didn't want to. My mind protested. It screamed, trying to reject the Real World, but it couldn't hold on forever, no matter now much it wanted to.  
  
And so I came to realize my next Truth. No matter how much I hated it, the Real World was home. Somewhere, in the back of mind, I had always believed that eventually I would somehow return home to the Matrix. I looked at the Real World, seeing not death as I had before, but life and I hated myself for it.  
  
I accepted the Real World as my home, but I did not accept Zion. I did not accept the war. I would never go that far.  
  
Every time we unplugged another person, I felt just like when I killed those innocents in the Matrix. I was ripping their life away from them, plunging them into the darkness of the Real. Once they were unplugged, I wanted to help them all go home. But none of them wanted to go. I watched as one by one, the new ones rejected their lived. I watched as they developed a loathing for the Matrix, for their homes. I watched as they all turned faithfully toward Zion, their eyes filled with the traitor, hope, as they too became blinded assassins. Every time another one's eyes filled with that ridiculous hope, I felt as though I was being punched in the stomach. hard.  
  
I remember one person in particular. When we unplugged her, I thought that I had maybe found one like me. I thought that maybe I'd found a person who would want to go home, and I'd help her. I felt that by returning just one home, I could stop the constant guilt I felt.  
  
Trinity. When Morpheus unplugged her, she just like me refused to believe. She seized up, closing herself off. She wanted to shelter herself from the sheer horror of the world around her. I remembered what that felt like. And so I told her I understood. She would have to remain in the Real World until people stopped worrying about her training, and her adjusting. Then, when the crew returned to constant thoughts of the war, I would tell her of my plan, and I would help her escape. First I would have to get close to her. So I trained her. I took her under my wing, teaching her everything I knew of control over the System. She became strong, very strong, stronger than I was. A lot stronger. I taught her to understand the System, so that she could hold onto her love of it. But before I knew it, the disgust in her eyes turned to hope, the fear of the Real turned to faith, confidence, and worst of all, love of Zion. And so it was that I gave Zion the strongest fighter it had ever seen. The day that I looked into her eyes, and realized that she too had turned into a killer, I felt my first failure. Trinity had been my hope. I had vowed to never be blinded by hope, but I had been. I hadn't seen the signs of Trinity's change until it was too late, until I had molded her into the very things that I hated. I had failed her. I had failed myself.  
  
After my failure, I assured myself that should I ever find another that I could liberate from the prison of the Real, I would never, ever hope. I would never put as much of my heart (what was left of it) into that person. I continued to beat myself up over Trinity. She had been my chance for redemption. I might never get another chance.  
  
A year passed. In that year, I orphaned countless children, made widows of countless women, destroyed countless homes, and unplugged many warriors for Zion. Then, finally, I found another. Another like Trinity. He was my second chance. I would not make the same mistakes with him as I had with her. As soon as we unplugged him, I knew. He recoiled from everyone. Just as I had, he tried to yell, but out of his mouth came quiet moans. I leaned in trying to hear what he said. " Let me go home," he whispered.  
  
'I will', I thought. 'I will'.  
  
'Don't worry, Cypher, I'll help you get home.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! I don't want to carry on if this story's crap. Review! Please. 


	4. First Test

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like.  
  
For disclaimer, see first chapter.  
  
I watched as Dozer, our new medic from Zion rebuilt his muscles. I watched as slowly, my chance at redemption got pieced back together. He rarely opened his eyes. I guessed that they must hurt. When I asked him why he refused to look at the Real, he answered, "I don't want to look at this place." Those were the sweetest words I'd even heard.  
  
I stayed with him. I had to. I had to make sure that Morpheus could no corrupt his mind like he had Trinity's. I wouldn't have it. I knew what my mistake had been with her. I had been too rash. I had tried to work quickly. I had taught her to understand the System, but I had not taken the time to make her understand why she had to go back. I had neglected to guard her from Morpheus' lies. Her soul had been pure of the corruption of Zion, and in my hurry, I had not paid enough attention to her beliefs. I would not make that mistake again.  
  
Cypher would understand. When he opened his eyes, I knew that he would see this place for the disgusting pit of death that it was. I would use that to make him realize what I had. He had to go back if he could. I was too frightened to openly defy Zion, but I had watched him before Morpheus tore him from his home. He was brave. He would not be frightened to act. And I would help him.  
  
Finally, after two long weeks, he was strong enough to be moved to his room. I watched as Dozer pulled him down the corridor. His eyes were finally open. I looked into them, and there I saw an expression that I had never seen outside a mirror. He had the same regret in his eyes as I had. Already, like I did, he regretted taking that red pill. When he was put into his room, and Dozer had left, I went in.  
  
If my plan was to work, I had to get to know him early on. When I entered, he was sitting on his bed. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. He stared at the plug in his arm. Then all of a sudden, he began to claw at it, trying to pull it out of his flesh. His newly re-grown nail dug viciously into his skin.  
  
"Don't!" I yelled, rushing over to him, ripping his hand away from the plug.  
  
"Why not?" he spat back. I could hear the defiance in his voice. 'Good' I thought. 'He is angry. He isn't frightened. Anger can be his weapon.'  
  
"Because it will do no good. I am Rhea. I wanted to meet you before you spoke to Morpheus. I wanted to warn you. What he will show you will be the most horrible thing you will ever see. Be strong. And don't forget your home."  
  
" What he has to show me can't be that bad. It can't be worse than this," he said, his eyes darting across the room. " When he shows you, just think of Home."  
  
I left him then to think.  
  
Morpheus taught him the Truth. That was the first test. I knew that if he were to believe all of that bullshit about the war that Zion kept spreading, he would never go home. I worried that he would break, but my worries were unnecessary. After learning the Truth, the first words he uttered after being unplugged were, "I want to go back."  
  
"You cannot," said Morpheus.  
  
'Not yet,' I thought.  
  
____________ Next chapter coming soon. Reviews are much appreciated and welcomed. *hint* 


	5. Her Creation

For disclaimer see the first chapter.  
  
Thank you, to those who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like my work. :)  
  
With that out of the way, enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Like Trinity, I trained him. I taught him to control the System. I taught him to love it, but I did not reveal my plan. I had to wait. I had to make sure that he would not reveal me to Zion. Every day I searched his eyes for traces of the hope that destroyed so many good people. I crushed every small glimmer I found. I would not let him be corrupted. Soon, I stopped seeing it. His eyes grew colder and bitter.  
  
He grew sarcastic. He did not respect Morpheus. He was angry with him for unplugging him. He hated that he told him what to do, but what he hated more was that he listened to him.  
  
Years passed. Members of our crew died. We replaced them one by one. And so it came to be that one of the greatest crews of the Resistance came into existence. Morpheus, Trinity, Cypher, Apoc, Swith, Dozer, Tank, Mouse and I were the best killers the Resistance had. The cherished us. All except for Cypher and myself were blind assassins. I grew to hate them. Trinity too. After she went to the Oracle, all traces of the girl I had trained disappeared. She almost overflowed with traitorous hope. She disgusted me, then.  
  
Cypher's temper was getting worse. The bitterness in his eyes turned to hatred and malice. He was a ruthless killer. Unlike me, he did not feel for the people he killed. He did not see himself as a killer. He saw it as looking out for himself. "Kill them before they kill you," he used to saw. He frightened me. But he was the only person I knew that understood my hatred of Zion. He was the only person I could talk to. We agreed on most things. After all, I had created him.  
  
Finally, 8 years after his unplugging, it was time to put my plan into action. I had waited long enough. I had nurtured his mind. He had remained unspoiled, like me, I true child of the System. He understood it. He could see its beauty. He could Control it. He would never be as good as Trinity. I doubted that anybody would. She had a calm discipline that Cypher would never master. As I had predicted, anger was his weapon. He was full of ice- cold fire.  
  
He hated the Real. I thought that he would jump at the chance of a way out. He didn't. When I approached, in the quiet of the night, and told him of my plan, my perfect plan, he laughed. He laughed at me!! I had been waiting most of my unplugged life to put this plan into action, and that laughter was the last thing I had expected. I felt as though he was ripping what was left of my heart out. As I had vowed, I had not hoped, but I had let a different evil in. Love. Over the years, I had grown to love him. He was my creation. If not for me he would have been another unknowing pawn of Zion. I told him as much. Hearing this he uttered three words that nearly slew me. "Ignorance is bliss," he hissed. Now, as he looked at me, I could see another hatred in his eyes. It was a hatred for me. His creator. He hated me for teaching him. He hated me for keeping his mind pure. He hated me for keeping him free of Zion. He just hated me.  
  
It could not be. He wanted to be a pawn. Was that why he had been so keen to love the System? Because it kept the population painlessly ignorant to the Truth.  
  
Then I saw my next Truth. He was a monster. I had created a monster.  
  
____________ Hope you guys liked. Now how 'bout some reviews? 


	6. Peace in Hell

I've taken a little while longer this time, but here is my next chapter. I hope you guys like it.  
  
For a disclaimer, see the first chapter.  
  
Btw, thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. :)  
  
And now, on with the story. . . . . .  
  
I thought I'd go mad then, and I probably would have had I stayed. Every attempt I had ever made to help those around me left them worse off. First, Trinity had become a Believer, what's more, she didn't jus believe in Zion, she believed in Morpheus! Now, Cypher, my Cypher, had turned from a slave, into a volunteer. As much as I loved the System, I had never considered sacrificing the memories of years of my life. Cypher seemed eager to do so. He wanted to forget, and all of it was my fault! I taught him to hate the Real, and hate it he did. He hated it too much. I had never thought that that was possible, but obviously, it was.  
  
I couldn't look at him, and so I left the Nebuchadnezzar. I requested a transfer to Zion. Normally, I couldn't stand that pit in the ground, but now I saw that it was better than living with my biggest failure yet, and also the reminder of my next Truth. You cannot choose who you love, for I still loved Cypher. It hurt me to look at him. So, I left.  
  
I descended into my own personal hell. Everything in Zion was used, recycled. Even the air. I didn't want to breathe it, but what could I do? I needed it. Down in the Earth, it's walls were all that protected me. It's reused air and water were all that kept me alive. I hated Zion, and even more, I hated needing Zion. I hated that when I was there, I had to rely on Zion to survive.  
  
I plunged into every meaningless piece of labour Zion assigned me. I didn't think. I didn't want to. Thought would mean emotion, and emotion would mean pain. And, so my body became a vessel, filled with one emotion that I let in, and one that I was not able to block. Hatred and fear were all that lived inside of me then.  
  
They sent me down to the engineering level to work on those goddamned water filtration systems. It was ironic. I was helping to maintain the very systems that I hated so much. As I worked on them, I was surprised to see that it brought me a sort of comfort. I realized that I was in control. I depended on the systems of Zion, yes, but they in turn depended on me. Once again, I had found a System to Control. I saw it. Zion, it a way, was not unlike the Matrix. It was a System, but it too was a System that I could Control. I smiled. I clearly remember that I smiled. How? Easily. It was the first time I had smiled since Cypher betrayed me, since he broke my heart.  
  
And so it was that in Zion, the one place that I loathed above all others, I found peace. Sadly, that peace was not meant to last.  
  
And, so ends this chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Can't make up your mind? Want to point out some tiny little inconsistency? Review!!! Please. 


	7. pit of the dead

Sorry it's taken so long, but here's the next chapter. I don't know how much longer this story will last. I've got the end pretty much worked out in my head. So, if you guys decide you want it, I'll keep going till the end. Tell me!!! Thank you to those who have already reviewed, btw. :)  
  
Okay, her goes nothing.  
  
For disclaimer, see first chapter.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Tirelessly, I worked on the Engineering level. If I was in control, it couldn't hurt me. I loved that the system needed me. Zion needed me. The knowledge that if I wanted to, I could destroy Zion kept me at peace with myself.  
  
Slowly the pain Cypher had caused me began to slowly fade. I didn't keeping touch with the Nebuchadnezzar. I was done killing. Never again would I kill another person. Never again would I end an innocent's life by bringing him out of the Matrix. Once out, even the best ones, like Cypher and Trinity turned into monsters. I had been so close with Cypher. So close!! I was so sure that I had done it, so sure that I could redeem myself, that I could send him home. With my failure with Cypher, I learned my next Truth. My mistakes could never be undone. Trying to undo errors only resulted in ones that were even more horrific than the first had been. It was best to forget about my errors. I tried, but I could not. I kept thinking about the Neb, my errors aboard that ship.  
  
I never talked to the crew when they came to Zion. They usually came for about two days, and when they did, I just watched. I watched Cypher. He had wounded me, but unfortunately, I still loved him. I couldn't help it, but I still had my pride. I would never talk to him again. The others? I had absolutely no desire to ever speak to them again. I didn't regret it. I hated them all. They were all murderers. I was not one of them anymore, and I wanted nothing to do with them, either. I still needed to see Cypher though. Seeing that he was okay helped me remember that I hadn't failed him completely.  
  
I just looked at him. There was no harm in that. My silent love could not bring him any more harm. Then one day, as the Neb docked, something odd happened. Out of the ship stepped only four people, Morpheus, Trinity, Tank and some new guy. Cypher wasn't there! Where was he? I started to worry, then panic, as he didn't appear. Soldiers went in, and soon came out, holding stretchers, covered in white sheets. Oh, god no. Was Cypher dead?!? I counted the stretchers as the soldiers passed. There were four. One was missing! Mouse, Apoc, Switch, Dozer and Cypher were missing. That was five people, but there were only four stretchers! The devil hope flared up in me. Maybe there was hope for Cypher yet. There was a chance that he was not on a stretcher. There was a chance that he was not among the dead.  
  
Then, just as quickly as hope came, it left me. Out of the Neb came another soldier. On his face was a look of loathing and disgust as before him, he kicked the limp body of Cypher. The stench was disgusting. Cypher's arm caught on a protruding nail in the floor. The soldier leaned down, and quickly unhooked him. He wiped his hand on his pants, spit in Cypher's face, and continued to kick him along. I knew where he was taking Cypher. All the hated dead of Zion were dumped into an open pit at the back of the city and burned.  
  
I couldn't move from my hiding place. I couldn't blink. I couldn't breathe. A could only stare as his dirty body disappeared around a corner. I don't know how long I just sat there. Finally, in a daze I got up, a made my way to my room. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't rest. I tried to work, but I couldn't concentrate. I hurt too much. I needed to know what had happened. I didn't have to go far to learn the story. All of Zion was talking about it. The called him a traitor. They said he had killed the crew, that he had tried to return the Matrix. I heard all I could, and returned to my room before I collapsed. He had tried to go home to the System. He had tried and he had failed. But he hadn't dies in vain. Yes, he had died, but he had taken four of Morpheus' murderers with him. He had even gotten Dozer, the healer of the murderers. I had never been more proud of him.  
  
My heard ached though. I couldn't let him go. I'd thought that I'd pretty much left him behind when I left the Neb, but I hadn't. The Truth was, I needed him. He was my creation, a part of me. I had to see him one last time. I had to say goodbye. I hadn't been able to save him. I had failed him in his teachings, and I had also failed to protect him. By leaving I had given up on him. I had given up on my love. I had to beg forgiveness.  
  
Hours after the lights had been turned out; I crept out of my room, and snuck across the city to that dark, dirty forbidden pit.  
  
I looked down, into it. They hadn't burned him yet. There was his body, lying face down in the mud of the pit. Slowly, I climbed the ladder down into the pit, and approached him. The stench of rotten, burned flesh bombarded my nostrils, making my eyes water. The air was heavy, thick with it. I kneeled by him in the mud, and turned him over onto his back. His front was burned, and scratched. His face was worst of all, but still recognizable. He wore and expression of rage and pain. But no fear. Even in his dying moment, as he SAW his death approaching, he felt nothing but rage. His anger, which had been his weapon, had stayed with him till the very end.  
  
Gently, I touched his face, ran my fingers over his cheeks, lips, and his eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice choked. "I'm so sorry."  
  
I pulled his limp body out of the mud, close to me, and I hugged him. I sat in Zion, in the dark, in a muddy, stinking pit, hugging a dead man, clutching him close to my body. I was covered in grime. The dirt of the hated dead was all over me, my legs, my arms, my hands, my body, my face. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I pulled him closer, and almost inaudibly, I uttered the words that I thought I would never say in this cold, dead world of the Real. "I love you."  
  
A single tear streaked down my grimy cheek, then another, and another. In all my years in the real world, not once had I shed a tear. Not once. But I did then. I held the dead body of Cypher as close as I could, as silent sobs racked my body. I cried for Cypher, as all the tears that I had refused to shed over the years, flowed down my face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
So, that was my next chapter. What did you guys think? Reviews are very much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions. If you want it, I've got more.but only if you want it. Tell me!!! 


End file.
